A Blessing or a Curse
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [ON HOLD] Life as we know it is about to change for the Inu gang especially Miroku and Sango's. SMir IKag, MirRan
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha :-( No matter how much I wish I did.  
  
(A/N: I know some of you guys have read my Inuyasha story Tough Choices and you seemed to enjoy it. So I hope you enjoy this one as well.)  
  
A Blessing Or A Curse  
  
Ch. 1: The Beginning  
  
Ran kept her eyes on the monk known as Miroku as she made her way through the small village. Ran had seen the monk and his friends pass through here on their journey. She knew all about the jewel shards they were searching for. Ran just couldn't wait to get her hands on that tasty monk. She tried not to giggle as she thought about the funny that she was going to have with him. Ran had seen him grope women on and off throughout their journey. If the monk was so determined to have a child, she would have to see how much she could help him out a little.  
  
Kagome and Sango sighed as they watched Miroku flirt with about every young maiden he came across. Some of them blushed and giggled at his advances. Others were all too happy to give him a quick slap across the face. Miroku turned to face Kagome and Sango.  
  
"The day is wonderful is it not?"  
  
Both girls just frowned at Miroku. He then glanced back at the Kagome and Sango.  
  
"If you ladies do not mind? I believe I will take a small walk."  
  
Sango and Kagome watched as Miroku slowly disappeared over a small hill. Shortly after he had left Inuyasha landed in the spot where Miroku had been standing. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Sango and then caught Miroku's head disappearing over the hill.  
  
"So where's he off too?"  
  
Both girls shrugged their shoulders. Sango then answered Inuyasha's question.  
  
"He said he was going for a walk.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Feh, well he better stay out of trouble."  
  
Shippou then appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Gee, Inuyasha. If you're telling Miroku not to get into trouble, does that mean I don't have to worry about getting into trouble?"  
  
Kagome watched in surprise as Inuyasha raised a hand up and tousled Shippou's hair.  
  
"Of course you do. Because you always get into trouble."  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes happened to catch Kagome watching them He then quickly made a fist and smacked Shippou on top of his head. Once he lifted his fist revealing a small lump that had appeared on the top of Shippou's head. Shippou then fell backward off of Inuyasha's shoulder only to land on the ground. Inuyasha then spat out a reply, as he looked toward Kagome.  
  
"What are you looking at? Feh."  
  
Kagome swallowed and said, "Uh, nothing."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Miroku continued on his way he stopped a few times to take in the fresh air. As well as the beautiful sights around him. It was almost spring and the trees where almost ready to bloom. Bird flew around singing to their mates. The thought of having someone special in his life made him smile. The wind suddenly changed out of the blue whipping Miroku's robes around him.  
  
Once the winds had died down. Miroku stared in disbelief at the sight before him. She was beautiful; her hair flowed down her back in periwinkle ringlets. The woman's eyes were breath taking. They were such a pale gray that they were almost silver. Miroku tightened his grip on his staff when his senses finally told him a demon stood in front of him.  
  
"Stand back demon, or I will be forced to unleash my wind tunnel."  
  
He then gripped the prayer beads that lay wrapped over his right hand, which held the wind tunnel. Ran looked over at Miroku and giggled. Before he could react Ran was standing in front of him.  
  
"My dear sweet monk Miroku. I'm a lover not a fighter. I have been watching you for a long time."  
  
Miroku gasped and tried to move away from Ran. Unfortunately his body would not move. Ran, ran a finger down Miroku's chest, she licked her lips as she did so.  
  
"You know my name? But how?"  
  
"I told you silly I've been watching you."  
  
Ran leaned her body against Miroku's, her pearl white skin rubbed against his robes. When suddenly something wrapped itself around Miroku's waist. After a little bit Miroku realized what the arrow pointed thing was, it was a tail.  
  
Ran brought her eyes closer to Miroku and glazed into his brown eyes. Miroku tried not to look into the silver liquid orb. However, the more he tried to pull away, the more he seemed to be drawn to them.  
  
"That's right Miroku, let all your worries go. For soon you will belong to me forever."  
  
'I must fight this. I must not give into her, however I can feel myself weakening. Inuyasha, where are you? I could really use your assistance.'  
  
That's when he felt his body go limp and before he knew it Sango was standing before him.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
The figure then spoke back to him.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"My dear Sango I have always wanted to embrace you like this."  
  
****************************  
  
Ran smiled as she felt Miroku's wall started to break. She then leaned her silver lips to his as she continued the fantasy inside of his mind.  
  
Miroku pulled in a breath as Sango leaned closer to his lips.  
  
"Miroku you may kiss me if you would like."  
  
"Are you sure my lady Sango? I would not want to offend you in any way."  
  
Sango only nodded.  
  
As their lips grew closer a warning flashed in Miroku head. Miroku tried to see through the fog that was surrounding him.  
  
"You're not Sango."  
  
Ran smiled as she looked at Miroku.  
  
"No your right. I'm not, I'm someone better then the demon slayer."  
  
Ran then pulled Miroku into a passionate kiss.  
  
***********************************  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched as two familiar smells came to his nose. I growl soon escaped from within him. Kagome and Sango both looked toward him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?"  
  
"Miroku has gone and got himself in trouble with a demon again. Come on."  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga as he charged the demon.  
  
"Hands OFF Miroku bitch!"  
  
Just as Tetsusaiga was about to strike at them, a shield came up around them.  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha. I'm not much on fighting so as soon as I'm finished I'll leave."  
  
Kagome and Sango stared at the now transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga has transformed back."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the Tetsusaiga, which was nothing but a sword blade.  
  
"Well how the hell did that happen?"  
  
'Miroku it had to be because of Mirkou damn it."  
  
Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and leapt into the air.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
Ran's eyes grew a bright icy blue as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I think not dog demon. You have disturbed my time with my Miroku. Now you shall pay dearly for it."  
  
(A/N: Duh, duh, duh that's all for now. Enjoy. Oh and yes the demons name is Ran it means Water Lily, Oh cane some on tell me the name of Sango boomerang? Thanks.) 


	2. Belonging

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha okay guys.  
  
(A/N: A big thank you to Amalie who helped me with the name of Sango boomerang.)  
  
Thanks to Aamalie, Chris-Redfield26, LewsTherinInsanity and AntarsStarChild you guys were the first one's to review. Oh and thanks to you guys who helped with Inuyasha attack. Well enough of this so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Belonging  
By InuShemeeko  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
Ran smiled wickedly at Inuyasha as her eyes glowed an icy blue.  
  
"I think not dog-demon."  
  
As Ran's eyes continued to glow, a bluish-white cloud of smoke surrounded Inuyasha.  
  
"What? What the hell is this stuff?"  
  
'It almost smells like sulfur.'  
  
Inuyasha then suddenly started to rub his eyes.  
  
"Damn, it's burning my eyes."  
  
A female voice spoke from outside the smoke.  
  
" Why not let me keep him? Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha then sneered over at Ran. His vision was cloudy, however he could still see a little bit.  
  
"Ha. I thought you said you were a lover not a fighter?"  
  
Her lips pulled back into a seductive smile.  
  
"I am. However, when provoked I will fight to protect what's mine."  
  
As the smoke cleared Ran could feel Inuyasha tensing for attack. That's when she moved into his line of fire.  
  
"News-flash demon, he doesn't belong to anyone."  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the air one more time at lightening speed. The wind he was creating whipped the sleeves of his haori in the air. With his right hand poised out and his claws out he struck out at Ran.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
Kagome and Sango watched as the battle raged on. Sango's right hand was rested against her boomerang ready to use it, if it was needed. Kagome then spoke to Sango.  
  
"Sango look! She wants Inuyasha to attack her."  
  
Ran smiled to herself. She could have avoided Inuyasha's attack. Instead side stepping she moved right toward Inuyasha. There was a ripping sound as Ran's kimono top was torn. Blood soon oozed and dripped from the wound in Ran's abdomen area. Her dark crimson blood dripped to the ground.  
  
Ran then smiled up at Inuyasha as her silver eyes met his golden one's.  
  
"Thanks for the help dog boy I needed that. Oh and here I'm just about done with your monk friend. I enjoyed him."  
  
Like a snake getting ready to strike, Ran's tail shot out toward Miroku wrapping itself around his waist once again. Then without warning the tip of her arrow like tail pierced Miroku's own abdominal area. Once inside the tip of her tail split open as to sharp barbs dug into the walls of his abdomen. Blood started to drip from his wound staining the ground where they stood.  
  
Ran looked over at Sango.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart your boyfriend can't feel anything right now. This monk cares deeply for you, you know his little heart told me so."  
  
Ran then pulled Miroku closer to her and placed her silky silver lips to his own warm pink lips. Her tail made a sickening sucking sound as Ran withdrew it from Miroku. Miroku cried out in pain as the barbs let go of the tissue inside of his body, tearing pieces of flesh off with it. His body then fell limply to the ground.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Shippou ran toward Miroku.  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku. Ready to protect him if he needed too. Ran brought the tip of her tail to her lips and licked Miroku's blood from it gently.  
  
"Mmmmm. Very yummy indeed."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he watched her back away.  
  
"You f***ing little bit..!"  
  
Ran shook a finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"Now, now how dare you speak with such language, there are children present."  
  
Ran's eyes fell on Shippou as she started to disappear in to the foggy misty evening. Sango watched the female demon back away from Inuyasha. A deep hatred burned in her deep dark brown eyes. Sango glanced one more time down at Miroku and that's when she let it fly.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Hiraikotsu torn through the air like a lion chasing its prey, the air whistled and shrieked as it torn at the sky. Unfortunately, before it could hit it's mark its target vanished.  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippou, worry lacing her eyes.  
  
"Shippou go to my bag and get me some cloth and bandages."  
  
Shippou nodded and ran off to do as he was told.  
  
"Inuyasha. I need you to find some water."  
  
"Right."  
  
He then took off to the nearest water he could sense with his nose. Sango slowly lowered herself to the ground beside Kagome.  
  
"Do you think he will be alright Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at Sango.  
  
"Sure you bet. This is Miroku we're talking about."  
  
Shippou came bouncing into the clearing his little arms over flowing with band-aids and clothe. Sango reached over and took a towel from Shippou. Kagome looked over to Sango one more time.  
  
"Sango the important thing is that we stop the bleeding."  
  
Sango nodded in return. She grimaced as she looked at Miroku's life giving blood as it pooled to the ground. What turned her stomach the most was that Kagome's uniform as well as her right hand was covered in Miroku crimson blood.  
  
"Here, Kagome let me do it."  
  
Kagome hand felt like it had been glued to Miroku as she slowly lifted it away from Miroku. Sango quickly put the towel in its place.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes slowly as he saw Sango sitting next to him. His mouth felt like some one had placed cotton balls inside of it.  
  
"San...go? Please forgive me."  
  
Kagome saw the tears welling in Sango's eyes as she stared down at the monk. Kagome then spoke softly to Miroku.  
  
"Save your energy Miroku. As soon as you're feeling better you can apologize to her all you want ok."  
  
Miroku nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Right."  
  
He moaned slightly as he closed his eyes. Kagome placed a hand to Miroku forehead, and gasped.  
  
"His burning up with a fever, Shippou I need you to go with me to find an herb ok."  
  
"You got it Kagome."  
  
She then turned to Sango. Sango smiled up at her.  
  
"Go Kagome, Miroku and I will be just fine."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Kay."  
  
As she and Shippou head off in search of the herb that would help with Miroku's fever.  
  
'Come on Inuyasha. What's taking you so long? I'm really starting to worry about Miroku.'  
  
(A/N: Well here's chapter two tell me what you think. Please R&R oh and keep the flames low. Thanks Ciao. ^-^ ) 


	3. Unanswered Question, Miroku's Battle

Disclaimer: Nope still hold no ownership over Inuyasha and Co.  
  
(A/N: Looks and actions can be deceiving.)  
  
Chapter 3: Unanswered Questions, Miroku's Battle  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha bent over the small stream, which he had come across. Dipping the canteen in as he did so.  
  
"Damn it, damn you Miroku. What is it with you and female demons?"  
  
As he stood up away from the stream a question rang through his mind, like an endless bell.  
  
'Who the hell was that demon? What did she want with Miroku? She could've killed him but she didn't. It doesn't make any sense. Why did she do it? Why?'  
  
Inuyasha's mind pondered on the question a little longer.  
  
'Could she have wanted to mate with Miroku?'  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Inuyasha then decided to take his anger out on the nearest thing to him. Which just happened to be an old three-foot tree. The bark peeled away from the tree like the ringlets of an orange peel.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
His golden orbs flashed with surprise, as he turned to face Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. I..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I was worried about you. You were gone for so long."  
  
Inuyasha then looked away from Kagome, and down at the ground.  
  
"How's Miroku doing?"  
  
Sadness was strained in her voice as she spoke.  
  
"Well, I managed to stop the bleeding. He was sleeping when I left to find you. If I can get a hold on his fever, an I think he'll be ok?"  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome knelt down beside the stream. A faint breeze brought the smell of blood to Inuyasha's nose. He knew who's blood it was and it sickened him.  
  
'Miroku's blood is all over Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha then watched Kagome kneel down beside the stream and start to scrub her hands clean of Miroku's blood. The smell of the blood caused him to turn away from her.  
  
"None of this should have happened. I should have been able to protect Miroku. I should have never let that female demon get to him."  
  
Kagome's sad brown eyes melted into Inuyasha's golden ones.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't just keep blaming yourself for what happened."  
  
Inuyasha then turned quickly back around to look at Kagome once more.  
  
"Look here wench. All I did was help that demon out I should have been able to stop her."  
  
Kagome stood up slowly. She could only hope that the hurt she was feeling wasn't showing in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha? So what you're telling me is that every time Kikyo tries to kill me. You get mad at yourself."  
  
Kagome started to walk away from Inuyasha. She then looked back at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"I really do think you care about me Inuyasha. It's just..oh never mind."  
  
Inuyasha slowly lifted a hand out toward Kagome.  
  
"What wait, Kagome what were you going to say? Wait!"  
  
"Just forget it Inuyasha, it's just something silly that's all."  
  
*****************  
  
Sango frowned as she watched Miroku toss in his sleep. She was still very worried about the huge gash in his abdomen. For Miroku maybe a monk and have strong spiritual power, however he wasn't Inuyasha. Sango then mopped his fevered brow with a damp cloth. Shippou hopped on to Sango's shoulder and looked down at Miroku.  
  
"Hey, Sango? Miroku is going to be alright isn't he?"  
  
She smiled weakly as she turned her head to Shippou.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Miroku will be just fine. We did need to give him a few days to recover. That's all."  
  
"I hope you're right. You know I think Inuyasha blames himself for Miroku getting hurt so badly. Then again I'm just a kid."  
  
Sango looked down at Miroku sleep form. As much blood that had spilled from his body this evening, she was sure he would be weak for a few days to come.  
  
'Shippou is right; Inuyasha did seem rather quiet when he left to find water. That's been a few hours ago, it's already starting to get dark.'  
  
Her brown eyes scanned the surrounds around her. Sango then let out a sigh as she lay down beside Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, please be safe."  
  
She then slowly drifted off to sleep. Minutes later, both Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the camp. Flames flickered into Inuyasha golden eyes causing then to appear as if they were made of liquid themselves. His eyes soon fell on to Sango and Shippou's sleeping forms. Inuyasha's eyes then lingered on Miroku's sleep form his fever seemed to have broken, and he seemed to be breathing easier then before.  
  
'They've all fallen asleep. Well it is kind of late and we had a lot happen this afternoon.'  
  
Inuyasha then looked down at Kagome, whom lay asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
'Kagome has to be exhausted; she spent all that time and energy trying to keep Miroku from bleeding to death. I'm kind of bushed myself.'  
  
Inuyasha stifled a yawn as he knelt down to lay Kagome in her sleep bag. However, this only caused Kagome to tighten her grip on his haori. He then heard her mumble in her sleep.  
  
'Inuyasha, look out. Inuyasha please don't leave me all alone.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
'Is she dreaming about me again? Why would I leave her alone? I would never do that.'  
  
Seeing how Kagome refused to release his haori. Inuyasha sat down on the ground with Kagome curled within his arms. A few minutes later he felt her grip loosen, he then stood and quietly and gently placed her in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha then pulled the cover over her. Once he was sure that every thing was safe he climbed in to the biggest tree that was closer to Kagome.  
  
~ ~ ~~~~~ Miroku's Dream~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku awoke to soft lips touching his forehead gently. His slowly opened his droopy eyes; only to have him tense up when he saw whom they belonged too. However, a sharp pain gripping him in his abdomen made him relax as best as he could.  
  
"You! What are you doing here? Where am I? Where have you taken me?"  
  
"Yes, Miroku it is me. Secondly, I'm here to explain my actions to you. Third, I have taken you nowhere. I am inside of your mind as you sleep."  
  
Miroku looked down at his stomach and saw that no more blood oozed from his wound. For his skin was no longer ripped open it was healed. However, he was still in pain. There was a tingly feeling inside of him as well.  
  
"I have come to say I am sorry. I had not planned to be so rough with you. When Inuyasha started to charge at me with his sword I panicked. I am so sorry."  
  
Miroku was taken aback when Ran started to cry. Her silver eyes seemed so sad and lonely. It made him want to know more about her. However as her tears fell to the ground crystal flowers sprang up for where the tears had landed.  
  
"What kind of demon are you? I do not think I have ever met anyone like you before."  
  
"I am a wish demon. I can grant the deepest desires within a human heart."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow as he listened.  
  
"I see and you plan on granting some of my wishes as well?"  
  
A few of Ran's periwinkle ringlets bounced and fell forward.  
  
"Yes, I do two of them it may take awhile to be completed, but by tomorrow morning your wind tunnel should be sealed. Granted it will only be for a short time period."  
  
This confused Miroku, for he really didn't understand what she meant or why she was doing it.  
  
"Why did you need to wound me so badly? What do you get out of it?"  
  
Deep sorrow could be seen within Ran's eyes once more.  
  
"I get a child as well as a human form. For I am the last of my kind, this is my last chance to be happy before I die."  
  
Ran then rubbed her hands over Miroku causing him to become sleepy.  
  
"That's right Miroku, go to sleep and rest. By morning there will be no signs of your injuries I promise you."  
  
(A/N: That's it for this part. Don't forget to R&R I can't wait to hear from you. Ciao. InuShemeeko) 


	4. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company. So :-P Ok on with the story.  
  
(A/N: Amalie and AntarsStarChild this chapter is for you.)  
  
Chapter 4: Unbelievable  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Miroku jerked awake, his blue-gray eyes widened as he looked down at his abdomen. Miroku then start pulling at the bandages that where wrapped around him, his fingers ripped and tore at the cloth wrapping. Kagome awoke with a start and stared at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha soon appeared beside Kagome followed by Sango. Inuyasha gave Miroku a disgusted look.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing Miroku?"  
  
Sango bent down quickly to try and stop him.  
  
"Miroku stop your wounded badly."  
  
Just as she reached him the bandage fell away from his body. All four companions stared disbelieving at the smoothness of the skin of Miroku abdominal area. Sango gasped as she stared at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku your wound it's healed."  
  
Complete shock was etched on Miroku's face. He then raised a shaky left hand to his right hand. Miroku then looked over and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango.  
  
"Stand back."  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing?"  
  
He then looked over at Sango with soft eyes.  
  
"Sango please stand back."  
  
Confusion shined in both Sango and Kagome's eyes. They then watched disbelievingly as Miroku removed the pray beads from his right hand. Sango waited for the wind tunnel to pull her inside but nothing happened. Sango opened her closed eyes as she lifted her eyes back to Miroku. Kagome gasped from behind Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, the wind tunnel it's gone."  
  
Miroku could believe it, but yet he was looking at his own whole hand. The words that Ran had just spoken to him in his dream echoed through his mind.  
  
** Ran's words **  
  
`Miroku, I can give you what you wish. I can heal your wound, as well as close the wind tunnel. Grant it will only be for a short while.` ********************  
  
Miroku felt a sudden gnawing in his stomach, for one minute he felt as if he was going to be ill the next he felt as if he hadn't eaten in day. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku with concern and disguised eyes.  
  
"What the hell did that female demon do to you Miroku?"  
  
Miroku turned and looked up at Inuyasha with his sad gray-blue eyes.  
  
"I am unsure of that at the moment. However, it would seem she has some how healed my wound as well as seal the wind tunnel. How long she is able to keep it completely sealed I do not know."  
  
*********************************  
  
Ran smiled as she felt the new life forming inside of her. In about a month or two she would give birth to herself and new body for her to grow into. It would be her demon body reborn with a human form as well as dream come true. Ran gently ran her hand over her abdomen.  
  
"I thank-you Miroku for what you have given me. A new life."  
  
"In a few months the wish that I have helped you achieve will be shown to you. I just hope you can handle it, as well as your friends."  
  
She could only hope that her strength would hold out. The curse that Naraku had placed upon Miroku's grandfather's right hand was a strong one. Yes she could do it she would hold out for Miroku she had promised him that she would do it for the next few months to come.  
  
"Now Ran, dear you just have to wait for Miroku's wraith when he finds out what you also did to him to grant a wish."  
  
**********************************  
  
The last couple of weeks had been rough on Miroku. He felt completely worthless without his wind tunnel. Not to mention the tingly feeling he still felt deep inside of his self. However, he still could figure out what.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku then thought back to what Inuyasha had said to him the other day.  
  
"Hey Miroku, you feeling okay today? You seem overly happy today almost giddy. You smell a little funny too almost like a....oh never mind"  
  
"I assure you Inuyasha I am fine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku blinked as his thoughts wandered over to Ran.  
  
"Wait a minute this feelings that I have been feeling? Could they be coming from Ran? They must be for she took me in my dream that I had brought her great happiness."  
  
"I must speak to her, now if I can reach her."  
  
'Ran, where are you I know you can hear my thoughts. I need to speak to you now not later.'  
  
In a flash of light Ran stood in front of Miroku.  
  
"You called. What can I help you with?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he looked at Ran's growing abdomen. Surly that was the child, which he had helped Ran conceive.  
  
Ran's silver liquid eyes burned into Miroku's slate colored eyes. She then slowly ran a finger down Miroku's chest, before placing her silver lips against his. It was then while embraced in the kiss with Ran that Miroku could hear a faint heart beat. Miroku pulled away from Ran ands looked at Ran's small yet bulging stomach.  
  
"That truly is a child growing inside of you isn't it?"  
  
Ran nodded at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, you said you had a question for me what is it?"  
  
"Here of late I have felt ill at times, as well as feeling these strange emotions."  
  
Ran smiled knowingly at Miroku.  
  
"You know it probably is just something you are feeling from me."  
  
Ran placed her silvery lips against Miroku's once more.  
  
"Oops company is coming, got to go. Ciao"  
  
Ran then shimmered out of sight. It was then that Miroku felt bile rising up in his throat. He ran to the river as fast as he could before retching.  
  
"If this is some joke of Ran's to get me to see a women's plight. I am beginning to see."  
  
***************************************  
  
Sango slowing made her way to Miroku. From afar she could telling that he was sick.  
  
"Miroku, are you alright? Maybe you should see if Kagome has anything that could help you feel better."  
  
Miroku turned slowly to face Sango. A small smile could be seen on his lips.  
  
"Sango, I am touched by your concern. However, I believe I will be fine in a few days. I believe that this illness is a punishment."  
  
Sango eyes widened.  
  
"A punishment for what Miroku?"  
  
"My womanizing of course."  
  
*******************************  
  
Ran smiled from within the shadows as she watched the couple by the shadows. The last couple of days she had seen Miroku and Sango become closer.  
  
"All I need now is a piece of Sango's essence and then the second and third wish of Miroku's heart will be complete."  
  
'Course when Miroku figures out what I have done, I shall be in my new body. It will hold no memory of what I have done until the time is right.'  
  
(A/N: Yes I know it is short. But the next part is going to be better. Please R&R Ciao I love you guys.) 


	5. Strange Smells and the Ailing Monk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So please don't hurt me.  
  
Title: A Blessing or A Curse  
  
Chapter 5: Strange Smells and the Ailing Monk  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Ran smiled down at her new body. It was true that the scent of a human was upon her. However, her demon powers were stronger making her 90% demon, and only 10% human she could live with that. The monk had incredible spiritual powers, which only enhanced her strength.  
  
"I must complete Miroku's wish. And thank him for my renewed strength."  
  
'In time I will come to you again Miroku. For now a with leave you alone.'  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sango glazed with worried eyes at Miroku. He had been ill for the last week and a half, and he still showed no sign of getting better. Miroku's skin had also become pale and fatigue showed greatly on his face. Sango then walked up toward Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I'm starting to worry about Miroku's health. Do you think Kaede would know what the cause of Miroku's illness?"  
  
"I'm starting to worry too Sango. The key is getting Inuyasha to head back to Keade's village."  
  
Inuyasha cocked an ear so he could pick up as much of the girls conversation as he could.  
  
'They're talking about Miroku.'  
  
The hanyou then cased his eyes on the monk who was following slowly behind them on Kirara. He watched as the monk's eyes drooped closed. Kirara seemed to sense this and slowed her pace a little more.  
  
'Miroku really must be ill. He's never fallen asleep on the trail before. That would explain the strange scent that I'm picking up from him. But it doesn't explain why I smell Sango on him.'  
  
Inuyasha took a few more steps before he turned to face Kagome, Shippou and Sango.  
  
"We're stopping here for the night. All right?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
'Did he just say what I think he just said?'  
  
Once Kagome had over come her shock she spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's five o' clock we've never stopped this early before. Why now?"  
  
Inuyasha folded his arm in front of him as he looked over at Kagome.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Kagome, Miroku looks like crap. So I figured we should stop so he can rest."  
  
Kagome smiled lightly at Inuyasha as she nodded her head.  
  
"Right I'll go fix us some ramen for dinner then."  
  
Inuyasha's ears sat up at the sound of ramen.  
  
"Did you just say ramen? You brought ramen with you this time?"  
  
Kagome giggled at the goofy grin that was spread across Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I sure did Inuyasha. Unless you don't want ramen for dinner?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked at Kagome a few times.  
  
"Who said I didn't want ramen for dinner?"  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she knelt down to open her bag.  
  
"No one did Inuyasha I was just teasing you."  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango and Shippou as she spoke to them.  
  
"Hey, Sango, Shippou do you two think you could go get me some water to boil. Sango nodded over at Kagome.  
  
"Of course Kagome."  
  
A few minutes later Shippou and Sango returned with the water. Kagome then place it over the small fire she had started.  
  
********************************************  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and then back at the others. When he was sure that Kagome or any one else was looking he snuck over toward Miroku. His keen nose picked up the scent of sickness, on him along with Sango's scent, there was also something else there that he just could put his finger on it.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha screamed and found him-self holding onto a branch of the tree Miroku was a sleep under.  
  
"Do you have to that?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha question.  
  
"Do what Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sneak up on people that's what!"  
  
Kagome blushed as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"The ramen is ready Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha let go of the branch swung his body toward Kagome and landed softly beside her.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome I'm starved."  
  
Kagome then while carrying a bowl of broth made her way over to Miroku, then knelt down beside of him.  
  
"Hey, Kirara can you give Miroku a nudge for me I think he should try to eat a little something. Kirara nodded and gently pushed Miroku's shoulder with her nose. Miroku moaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kagome it's you."  
  
"Gomen, for waking you Miroku. I know you're not feeling well but I figured you should try to eat a little something."  
  
Miroku sat up slowly and nodded a thank you to Kagome as he took the bowl from her. Kagome smiled at him as she walked back toward the fire.  
  
Inuyasha looked cautiously over at Sango before he spoke.  
  
"Hey, Sango can I ask you a question?"  
  
Sango looked up from her bowl to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Course Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his lap for a minute before looking up at her again.  
  
"I'm not sure how to ask this but have you and Miroku ever you know done everything?"  
  
Inuyasha flattened both of his ears to the top of his head as both girls' gasped. Then before Inuyasha knew what had happened Sango's hand made contact with the side of his face. Flames flashed in Sango's eyes as she glared daggers at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't believe you would ask me something like that."  
  
Inuyasha started to explain his reason for asking his question. When suddenly Kagome voice rang through the forest.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha then slowly started to pull himself up from the ground.  
  
"Damn it Kagome, I was getting ready to explain myself to Sango when you sat me. Look Sango I only asked you that cause somehow your scent is all over Miroku. I was just trying to figure out how it got there."  
  
Inuyasha fumed as he looked from one girl to the next.  
  
"If you ask me all of this started after Miroku was attacked by that demon."  
  
Sango looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"So you think that female demon did something to make him sick."  
  
"Damn, straight I do. I just don't know what she did to him."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked from Sango to Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't think she turned him into a demon somehow do you."  
  
Sango nodded at Kagome.  
  
"That would explain how he healed so fast."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No way if he was turning into a demon I would have smelled it on him and I haven't. Also where the hell did the wind tunnel go Naraku is still alive we haven't killed him yet. The only way we're going to get some answers is to find that demon." 


End file.
